


Replaced

by KonamiKofi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Excerpt from another work, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Mao Mao and the reader are adopting kids and adorabat feels like she's being replaced, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonamiKofi/pseuds/KonamiKofi
Summary: You and Mao Mao are taking the next step in your relationship: you guys are finally ready to adopt some kids together! But is Adorabat ready?[An excerpt from my Mao Mao imagines series!]
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Replaced

_“E_ _very girl from here to Soho loves to tell me things I don't know. Beautiful and smart, and no good for me, at all._ ” the lyrics from your travel playlist echoed through the kitchen as you and Mao Mao swayed in the kitchen. You held one another gently, thinking about the meetup you had just returned from. You relished the feeling of excitement that coursed through you. Mao hummed gently to the song, bringing you out of your trance. He kissed you quickly, commanding your attention. 

“I think that went really well. What about you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you whispered, “I really like the two. I think they’re meant to be with us, you know?” You looked into his eyes, and he smiled gently.

“I think so too. Do you think they’d do okay in Pure Heart Valley? I want to take them away from that life, and start over, but do you think they’d be willing to? It’s a big change,” he worried. He tried to mask it, but you could see through his blaseness. 

“I think they’ll be okay. They seemed really excited to meet us, and I don’t think it was just because of the free food,” you joked quietly. He chuckled, prodding you to continue. “I don’t think the transition will be easy, but I really think we’re meant to be family.”

“Should we call Val? Let her know we’re ready to move forward then?” 

You laughed into his chest. You couldn’t blame him for being so excited: the kids really felt like yours already! Two genets, years 5 and 8, who had been in emergency foster care. The foster parents were exclusively emergency, and the parents completely relinquished their rights. Their CPS worker decided adoption would be a better route, rather than shuffle them around foster homes. You guys were looking to adopt, and after dozens of meetings, you two finally heard about these two. They were cute, to say the least. You thought they were cats at first! The five-year-old,Tik, hardly came up to your thigh. He was quiet and carried a little stuffed aoudad doll around. Mao Mao bonded with him a lot over that, telling the genet about his own stuffed cat. The kid was shy at first, but he warmed up to Mao Mao after that. The eight-year-old, Tak, was harder to get to know. She had been raising Tik for years, her own parents throwing them on the street when she was 6. Underneath her hard exterior, you could see she has a heart of gold. It takes a lot to raise someone at such a young age! It’s been about a month since the first meeting, but you guys are ready to move forward. 

“I was thinking the same thing.” you giggled. 

Your phone paused its gentle tune, switching songs. Yet in that brief second of silence, you heard a whimper. You turned your head towards the kitchen entrance, spotting Adorabat. Tears welled up in her eyes, wings wiping tears from her eyes. Concerned, you & Mao moved away from one another.

“Adorabat, what’s wrong?” He asked. 

She flew away, cry forcing its way through her vocalcords. She flew to her room, slamming the door before either of you could catch her. ‘What’s wrong? Was she hurt? Was she embarrassed about something?’ your mind was a whirlwind as you tried to figure out why she would be crying. You couldn’t figure it out. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Mao Mao wondered aloud. He stared at the door before glancing at Badgerclops. He only shrugged in response. Now all three of you were staring at the door, confused yet concerned. 

“This will be good practice for you two,” Badgerclops said, turning back to his video game. You shrugged, raising your eyebrows at Mao in acknowledgment. He sighed, motioning you forward. Time to figure out what hurt her. 

You stepped towards the door, knocking softly: “Adorabat? What’s wrong sweetheart?” 

You received a reply of complete and utter silence. ‘Good progress,’ you thought sarcastically. You knocked again. “Adorabat? You don’t have to open the door, we just wanna talk.” 

…

“Did I do something wrong?” her voice floated out through the cracks. It was soft, her words shaky and unsure. You sat down next to the door, Mao Mao looking at the door with his eyebrows folded. 

“No, of course not honey. Why do you think you did something wrong?” You ran your hands along the worn wood of the doorframe. You wondered if she was doing the same thing on the other side. 

“Am I not good enough for you guys?” 

“You’re perfect for us. What’s this about, Adorabat?” 

“Why are you guys getting new kids then? Why do you need more? Aren’t I good enough?” Her voice cracked. You could practically see the tears dripping down her face as she spoke, despite the wooden barrier that divided you. You could hear her hit her wings against the ground: “If you guys get more kids, you’ll forget about me! I just wanna be good enough for you guys.”

Mao Mao moved from his place against the wall, sitting down by the door. He crossed his legs, leaning against the door. “You are good enough for us, Adorabat. You always have been. You’re our kid, first and foremost,’ he spoke. His rich voice was comforting to you, and you only hoped Adorabat found the same solace in his words. 

“Then why are you guys adopting more?” 

“Well, remember when we adopted you, Adorabat? Do you remember that feeling of finding your real family? How much joy you felt?” he asked. A quiet “uh-huh” floated from beneath the door. You ran your hands along the carpet, listening intensely. 

“Well, we want to give more kids, kids just like you, that feeling. You’re always going to be our kid Adorabat, and this won’t change that. They aren’t gonna take us away from you. If anything, you’ll just have two new siblings,” he explained. 

For about 30 seconds, all you could hear was quiet. No sniffling, no reply, nothing. You and Mao glanced at one another nervously. Then, the lock jiggled. A slow turn of the knob, and there she was. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, and her nose ran furiously. You picked her up, rising to your feet. You held her close, Mao Mao coming in for a hug too. She cried into your shoulder. “Promise?” She gasped out the word, as though she had no air to speak with. You and Mao responded quickly in unison, “We promise.” She nodded. 

“Gold-star parenting! Wish I had that when I was little,” Badgerclops yelled from the living room. Mao Mao rolled his eyes, but remained quiet. “Wanna go get an icecream?” you asked. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Come on, let’s go get you one. And you can come along on our next meeting, see if you like them. We think you will, but we wanna make sure,” he said. She nodded, tears still flowing gently. 

You walked to the kitchen, grabbing your phone off the counter. The phone still played its music softly. You placed it in your back pocket before putting your hand on Adorabat’s back once again. Her breaths began to even out as you walked to the Aerocycle, Mao Mao in tow. Mao Mao resumed his humming, enjoying the new song. 

…

…

“Can I have two scoops?”


End file.
